


Clouds

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle





	Clouds

~Just borrowing the lads, no copyright infringement intended~

 

He sat in the green grass of Holland Park. His eyes were staring at the blue summer sky of London. Tiny clouds moved by, made their way to wherever and faded.  
Each one of them built a reminder of his past.. Pictures , memories, images of enemies, friends, or funny faces who laughed at him.  
.  
His stabbed shoulder, cursed by by Barry Martin, was still hurting, but it didn`t matter.

Behind him he felt the solid strength of a body. He never felt like this in his past. Someone who caught you from nightmares.. A man he truly loves

And he knew that the clouds could turn and wash away, but his love for Doyle would never end..  
A safety ground, a harbour he never thought would come true.  
End.


End file.
